A clamping tool of that type is known from the FR disclosure document 2 125 216. It consists of an elongated base plate on which an elongated, straight tube section lies, which is secured at both of its ends and at both ends of the base plate by means of plate-shaped crosspieces and screws. The tube section is provided on its upper side with an elongated clamping body, which comes to rest against a workpiece. The tube section exhibits a fluid connection at its one end. When the tube section is inflated, the clamping body lifts and presses against the workpiece that is to be lifted, for example. Only a limited lifting force can be generated with this tool, and in addition, the tool is a relatively large tool in relation to the size of the force it deploys.
In addition, there is described in another FR disclosure document 2 220 701 a clamping tool with which, by means of a tubular inflatable body, a plate-shaped clamping body is forced away from a base body that is likewise plate-shaped, so that the clamping body comes to rest against a workpiece and the latter is restrained in this way. In order to generate an increased clamping force, the tool is configured in such a way that the base body exhibits several reinforcing ribs that are parallel to each other and the clamping body exhibits several pressure ribs that are parallel to each other, whereby the ribs of both bodies mesh together in a comb-like fashion. In conjunction with this, the tubular inflatable body is guided between the ribs of both bodies in a serpentine fashion in such a way that when it is provided with hydraulic fluid, it presses the clamping body away from the base body. The multiple serpentine segments of the inflatable body deploy a correspondingly multiplied force deployment, and transmit this force to the clamping body. Since this tool is supposed to deploy unusually high forces, because it is used for vise purposes, by way of example, it is also of a voluminous size and accordingly needs a correspondingly large set-up location, and is, as a result of its complicated form, burdened with corresponding manufacturing costs.